Uneven Heart
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: ¿Parejas disparejas?, eso qué importa, el amor supera cualquier diferencia, el único obstáculo verdaderamente complicado es nuestra mente, nuestras creencias equivocadas, nuestra ignorancia. Más debes saber que el amor no es ciego, ciego es uno, pero no es por culpa del amor, si no que es el resultado de un sentimiento desenfrenado.


**Advertencia 1: Los personajes de SAO no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusive del Sensei Reki**

 **Advertencia 2: Lemon.**

 **Uneven Heart**

 **KleinxLiz**

 **Reto**

 **Parejas Disparejas**

-Espero que te vaya bien en esta cita

-Deja de fastidiarme

-No te vayas a portar como un pervertido, contrólate y demuéstrale lo que sientes.

-..-El joven pelirrojo lo observo con un tic en su ojo izquierdo-Para tu información Kirito, yo se cómo comportarme y que decir, lo que no sé si es que tu lo sepas hacer?

-Celoso?-pregunto el pelinegro mientras se acercaban al restaurante familiar que era su destino. Su pétrea mirada observo un momento la pantalla de su celular y el contenido del mensaje que su amada le había enviado.

-Celoso yo?, por favor-se hizo el desentendido-yo no soy un maniaco de las faldas de mi novia

-No tiene nada de malo, su cuerpo es mío no?

-…-El pelirrojo no contesto nada mas, estaba malhumorado, no quería darle la razón, pero de todas maneras el se iba a portar como quisiera. Camino el resto del trayecto en silencio, detrás de su mejor amigo quien apenas ingreso al restaurante ya había puesto su rostro enamorado, saludando a la hermosa muchacha de cabellos rojizos que se había levantado de la silla, se había acercado a el y sin importarles el lugar se dieron un beso con ansias. No pudo evitar nuevamente ponerse celoso, Asuna era de esas personas irresistibles y encantadoras, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y una presencia muy agradable, pero lastimosamente su corazón estaba cerrado para cualquier otro hombre que no fuera su espadachín negro.

Haciéndose el desentendido de la escena paso de largo a la parejita y se acercó a la mesa donde sus amigos los esperaban.

-Llegas tarde Klein-san-pronuncio Silica un poco sonrojada por el espectáculo

-Bueno tenía que trabajar y este idiota-señalando a su mejor amigo que tenía a la vice comandante sobre sus rodillas mientras la besaba-no se decidía por un obsequio apropiado para su mujer.

-Como si tu supieras como es tratar a una mujer-hablo una voz venenosa justo a su lado y al observarla se dio cuenta de que era una conocida castaña

-Y tu solo eres una depresiva mi querida Liz-la observa de arriba hacia abajo-se te ve muy bien ese vestido, arreglada para un cita?

-Contigo?, por favor das vergüenza ajena

-Pero al menos yo soy sincero-le dijo muy cerca al oído en un sensual susurro que la hizo estremecer-Creer que nadie se va a dar cuenta que te mueres por un hombre inalcanzable?, eso es dar vergüenza mi querida niña, pero yo estoy dispuesto a satisfacerte.

-Eres un..

-Tsuboi-san, se le ve muy bien esa camisa-la voz de la esposa de Agil interrumpió el naciente reclamo de la herrera, la joven sonreía ante la escena

-Muchas gracias Katya-san, fue un regalo muy acorde de su parte-respondió con caballerosidad sintiendo de inmediato como su gigante amigo aparecía por detrás y le entregaba una botella de vino

-Debemos de celebrar tu ascenso querido amigo-decía Agil sacando las copas mientras su esposa se acercaba y abrazaba al pelirrojo, quien de pronto tenía su rostro del mismo color de su cabello ante aquella cercanía.

Para Liz era increíble que siendo la esposa de Agil y teniéndolo en el mismo lugar, no dejara de coquetearle a ese idiota, que le veía?

Los ojos rosa oscuro le daban rápidas miradas a la mujer tratando de hacerle entender su lugar, le causaba mal humor que estuvieran tan juntos, que ella le sonriera, que lo tocara, que lo besara en la mejilla, ella no era más que una ofrecida, una infiel. Aprovecho un momento que la joven se levantó para ayudarle a su esposo para acercarse al pelirrojo y susurrarle sin que el resto se diera cuenta.

-Cuidadito con las mujeres casadas

-…-El afamado samurái junto las cejas y sonrió de forma perversa- Estas celosa

-Bueno, como tardaron mucho en llegar, las muchachas se tomaron la libertad en ordenar por ustedes, no les molesta verdad?-Pregunto Katya aun en la barra

-No se preocupe, lo que pida Asuna es la mejor elección-respondió el espadachín mientras se llevaba a su amada hacia el segundo piso-nos vemos más tarde

-Pervertido-fue el susurro general

-Por mi parte no tengo problema-respondió el pelirrojo quien no dejaba de observarla con esa mirada de diversión y complacencia. Eso la hacía enfurecer mucho más.

Sus ojos rosa lo dejaron de observar un momento mientras se concentraba en el segundo piso, no era un secreto que en ese lugar Agil mantenía algunas habitaciones libres para sus clientes o para que la pareja dorada de SAO tuviera sus encuentros candentes. Al recordar eso su corazón dolió mas, como envidiaba a su mejor amiga, su decisión en SAO sabía que había sido la correcta por el bienestar y la felicidad de ella, pero aun hoy su corazón se arrepentía por ello.

-Liz?-la saco de su ensoñación Suguha quien estaba a su lado-Estas bien?

-No te preocupes pequeña-hablo la voz del maldito pelirrojo muy contento por la escena-Ella solo esta imaginando cosas sin porvenir-se paró de su asiento y sin pedirle permiso la sentó con fuerza a su lado-Entonces que cuentan?

Como odiaba que ese maldito la tocara, le causaba repulsión, su carácter amistoso siempre le resulto irritante, su corazón siempre latía como loco dándole una sensación de opresión y anhelo que no aceptaba, quería pararse de su lugar pero la fuerte mano del mayor se lo impidió. Lo fulmino con la mirada pero este poco caso le hizo.

Fingio estar muy interesada en la conversación que se había desatado ante aquella pregunta, aunque se arrepintió en el momento en que Katya giro la atención a el y le dedico otra de sus sonrisitas. Sus puños se cerraron con fuerza siendo sentido por su compañera a un lado. Suguha le dio un codazo para que se controlara, acudió a su rescate dándole una copa de vino mientras le susurraba.

-Eres muy obvia Liz, cálmate.

-..-sin regresarle la palabra le dedico una mirada asesina y luego volvió su atención a la mujer infiel del momento, la entretuvo con una pequeña conversación de mujeres que hizo bufar de diversión al pelirrojo.

La francotiradora levanto por un momento sus cejas y dio a luz a una tenue sonrisa, estaba muy divertida ante la escena, Silica le sacaba un poco de platica mientras tomaban un poco del cerdo que habían puesto en las brasas; sintiendo el olor delicioso dejo un momento a la mujer y llevo su mano derecha hacia un trozo de carne mismo que el maldito del pelirrojo toco junto a su mano.

Su cuerpo se estremeció completo ante el toque, se sonrojo de furia y de un manotazo retiro al intruso tomando lo que quería.

-Huy que carácter-le dijo en su oído-me gustas, aunque tú misma niegues lo que sientes

-…-Estaba a punto de decirle al mayor que dejara de decir estupideces, cuando algo hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo entero. Trago saliva intento no gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía, bajo la mirada unos momentos y la vio, una traviesa mano estaba en su entrepierna justo en sus interiores, estaba moviéndose lentamente; levanto la mirada y apretó los dientes, eso comenzaba a sentirse demasiado bien para su gusto, no, no podía ser, eso era una falta de respeto y el mayor un completo pervertido, en que mierda estaba pensando?. Volvió a tragar fuerte cuando un espasmo mayor la hizo estremecer.

-Quítala

-De que hablas?-pregunto divertido mientras se llevaba un bocado de carne a la boca, misma acción que ella debió de hacer para evitar llamar la atención, pero en medio de un movimiento más de ese maldito al dejar a un lado sus bragas, la hizo empaparse, soltó un gruñido que para su vergüenza, llamo la atención de todos los que estaban en la mesa-Huy que genio, esa parte es tuya, solo tuya.

-…-Maldito doble sentido, por supuesto que no lo iba a disfrutar, jamás lo haría-Aprovechado-pronuncio mientras tomaba con cautela la copa de vino y tomaba para despejarse.

Al ver que la escena de odio era cosa de todos los días, todos volvieron a sus conversaciones, Liz ignoro por completo la manera en la que Katya volteaba a ver al pelirrojo de vez en cuando. Al diablo esa estúpida infiel, tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparse y pensar, en especial por la mano del mayor moviéndose de esa manera dentro de sus bragas ya mojadas. Se pasó la lengua por los dientes y se tensó al sentir que la espalda comenzaba a encorvársele en el éxtasis que sentía, le dedico una mirada asesina al mayor y apretó más lo dientes, no permitiría que saliera otro sonido, nunca.

Klein sonrió un poco y ejerció un poquito más de presión entre los labios de aquella mojada parte.

-Mierda-susurro en voz baja, a este paso tendría que devorarse la carne antes de que llegara a ese momento en que su rostro se tornara extraño por el éxtasis, era realmente difícil masticar y tragar comida cuando alguien se obstina por hacerle sentir un orgasmo. De nuevo le dedico una mirada fría al pelirrojo, pero sin hacerle caso devoraba muy a gusto aquel pedazo de carne mientras dejaba que la escena porno debajo de la mesa se calentara más.

Su mano golpeo la mesa con fuerza llamando la atención de todos, suspiraba contrariada y se le notaba algunas gotas de sudor en su rostro, cerro sus puños con fuerza y no aguantando lo que pasaba y el dolor punzante en su corazón, se levantó sin mediar palabra y salió rumbo a las habitaciones superiores.

-Liz?

-..-solo se quedó parada unos segundos en el umbral para voltear su mirada triste hacia la persona del afamado samurái. Su silueta pronto se dejó de ver en el lugar.

-Ella está bien?-pregunto Silica

-Tal vez quería descansar-pronuncio Sinon tomando de la copa que le habían entregado.

-Puede que este enferma-dijo Katya preocupada-la note muy roja y estaba sudando, creo que el vino le cayó mal, ire a verla

-No se preocupe Katya-san-pronuncio el samurái levantándose-iré yo por ella

Los ojos del joven estaban algo oscuros, su cuerpo entero se había tensado y su corazón dolió en extremo al observar por solo algunos segundos, la mirada triste de la herrera. Camino rápidamente hacia la planta alta obviando por completo la habitación del fondo.

Busco por el pasillo y noto que la segunda puerta de la izquierda estaba entreabierta, se acercó a la habitación, entro en ella sobresaltando a su ocupante y cerro con seguro la puerta para que nadie los molestara.

-Que haces aquí?-le pregunto la muchacha sin voltearlo a mirar.

-Estas llorando cierto?

-Que pregunta más estúpida-volteo dejándole ver su rostro abnegado de ellas-todo es tu culpa

-No, te pregunte qué haces aquí?-se acercó a ella haciéndola retroceder hacia la ventana-acaso eres una masoquista?

-No se dé qué hablas

-Estas lagrimas son de dolor y aceptación-con su dedo medio limpio el camino de las lágrimas-sabes que nunca tuviste oportunidad con Kirito, el jamás se hubiese fijado en ti más que de ser su amiga-de un manotazo retiro aquella intrusa de su rostro.

-Y desde cuando te importa?-decía Liz al mayor con ira, se alejó de el y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos como león enjaulado-solo sirves para fastidiarme, siempre!

-Mira quien lo dice, desde que te conozco siempre te gusta fastidiarme, será porque te gusto?

-Sera mejor que guardes silencio maldito, que antes tu eras el que estaba enamorado de Asuna

-Pero ese no es el caso ahora, yo la olvide por un bien mayor, pero tú pareces no darte cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas que están a tu lado

-No se dé qué hablas

-Si lo sabes-la volvió a apresar entre sus brazos-sabes bien que me vuelves loco, que me gustas y que sueño todas las noches por estar a tu lado. Tu maldito carácter de mierda, tu masoquismo y tu forma de ser completa me tienen loco-su nariz se posó en su cuello-tu esencia, tu perfume me embriaga y causa que siempre anhele algo más contigo.

-…-lo observaba con su mirada fulminante tratando de encontrar mentira en lo que decía-mentiroso

-No te miento, eres mi único mundo ahora y me duele que te destruyas a ti misma por un pasado que nunca fue para ti

-Tus palabras no tienen caso Klein, solo eres un aprovechado-alejo su mirada-solo te gusta jugar con las mujeres

-Te equivocas, no con todas y no contigo-su voz se tornó sensual por un momento mientras le susurraba al oído-Te amo

-Yo no

-Mentirosa, sabes que me amas, si no fuera así me hubieses detenido desde que comencé a tocarte abajo y en verdad ya no lo soporto más-las ansias se estaban arremolinando en su pecho y cuerpo entero-Te amo

-Ya te lo dije, yo no

-Detenme si así lo quieres, pero nunca me podrás negar tu corazón

-De que..-fue callada por un beso del mayor que hizo que abriera sus ojos en sorpresa, un beso que le daba a entender las palabras antes susurradas, trato de alejarse pero este no lo negó, apreso con fuerza sus manos y anclo su boca para evitar que hiciera o dijera algo.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, maldición se estaba comenzando a sentir muy bien y eso le aterraba, no quería, no quería aceptar lo que estaba pasando, solo amaba a Kirito y a nadie mas, jamás podría amar a otro hombre que no fue el, jamás.

Sus pensamientos estaban en un caos, pero mientras mas peleaba con su cabeza, mas su cuerpo y corazón le daban la contraria, porque de un momento a otro simplemente se dejo llevar, era un beso dulce, el pelirrojo la besaba con pureza, un beso que mostraba el amor que este le profesaba, aquel amor que en su propio cuerpo sentía desde hace algún tiempo, pero que negaba en aceptar.

-"amor?, no, no puede ser"

El beso continuaba, sin darse cuenta las lenguas ya estaban formando una lucha por el liderazgo, y a su vez saboreaban la cavidad contraria, un sabor que a ambos les supo a gloria y que los hizo estremecer enteros. El beso llego a tal punto que ambos se estaban prendiendo y teniendo el deseo de continuar con lo que abajo el mayor había iniciado, el beso parecía no tener fin, no podían detenerse y eso hacía que las cosas ardieran más.

La falta de aire los hizo separarse, abrieron sus ojos en sincronía y se vieron en silencio, los ojos del mayor mostraban la pasión que estaba por desatarse y en los ojos de la joven, demostraba que estaba contrariada, pero que de todas formas dejaría que la arrastrara consigo.

Las manos del mayor ya habían dejado de oprimir las pequeñas y se habían situado en su cintura acercándola mas a él, mientras que las contrarias se aferraban con fuerza a las ropas del mayor.

-Detenme si así lo quieres-volvió a decirle, su aliento le daba de lleno en sus propios labios

-No lo hare maldito-le dijo con fuego en la mirada haciéndolo sonreír de medio lado, Liz salta y con sus brazos rodea el cuello del mayor. Klein toma las piernas de la joven y se dirige a la cama que había en la habitación.

Klein termino encima de Liz, se vieron por unos segundos, las miradas habían adquirido un brillo de deseo, por decisión propia la menor lo beso y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, el pelirrojo rompió el beso para dirigirse al cuello níveo y comenzaba a darle pequeños besos alrededor de este, una vez que estuvo en la parte baja de la oreja, lamio el recorrido del cuello para después soplar de a poco en el oído.

Liz sentía que la neblina de su mente se comenzar a disipar, tal vez lo que sentía por el mayor si era amor, después de todo jamás permitiría que la tocara de esta forma si no fuera asi. Un calor dulce se espacio en su corazón, sentía que en verdad este encuentro le daría la respuesta que estaba buscando, después de todo las sensaciones en su cuerpo comenzaban a aumentar las de su contraparte y las sentía con más fuerza. Primero desabrocho la camisa del mayor, le quito la playera que tenía debajo y después que elimino el cinturón, se encontraba desbrochando el botón del pantalón, una vez logrado se detuvo al sentir una fuerte corriente de placer ya que el mayor encontró un punto sensible en la base de su cuello y la estaba degustando con gula.

-Sigue, me encanta-dijo en susurros

-Sería un loco si lo hago-dice con voz sensual, mientras ve a la joven sudorosa, comenzó quitándole la chaqueta y la camisa, después bajo hacia la falda la cual retiro de inmediato al desabrochar la correa ligera que la mantenía unida. Sus interiores pasaron por el mismo proceso segundos después dejándole desnuda ante sus ojos-Hermosa.

-Pervertido-susurro rondando los ojos, pero tuvo que cerrar sus ojos en éxtasis, podía sentir la mano tocando su mojada entrada, dos dedos se introdujeron en el lugar preparando el terreno. Klein se agacho para mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja de su querida herrera y después con la punta de la lengua recorrer esa curvatura, flexionando sus brazos mientras descendía, relamiéndose sus labios de vez en cuando para conservar su erótica humedad, paseándola por el cuello y las clavículas, subiendo nuevamente para poder besar esa área y morder levemente, ambos podían sentir como ese calor comenzaba a emerger con las insistencia, quemándoles la piel y volviéndolos sensibles, por lo cual a cada roce sentían sensaciones y estímulos completamente placenteros.

Ante las llamaradas internas su piel se ahogaba en la necesitada humedad, sus corazones en latidos acelerados bombardeaban su sangre a mayor velocidad, a Liz le otorgaban un hermoso y sensual color en las mejillas en una excitante demostración, aquella era su primera vez, pero sentía que la conexión de ese momento era increíble y al mismo tiempo era un evento que de alguna forma había sido muy esperado.

Klein tomo a la joven con una mano desde su espalda baja y la levanto con cuidado hacia el para después ayudarse con sus piernas y empujarse ambos hacia el centro de la mullida cama, la castaña se irguió obligando que el mayor lo hiciera igualmente, ahora quedando sentada encima del mayor, le tomo la nunca con una mano para atraerlo hacia si y besarlo de forma demandante, mientras que su otra mano descendía traviesamente por su pecho y estomago que se sintieron increíbles, al final tomo la erección entre sus dedos acariciándola tortuosamente, acción que le arrebato al Samurai un ronco gemido bajo seguido de una pervertida sonrisa ante lo que había hecho, por lo cual llevo ambas manos hacia el trasero de ella y lo apretó halándolo mas hacia si mismo, sintiendo el rose de su miembro con la entrada de ella, la castaña jadeo incontenible ante el sorpresivo movimiento y sin pensarlo siquiera, separo su mano del sexo de su pareja y se la llevo a la boca para darle a la palma una lamida. Entonces el mayor comenzó a simular penetraciones contra la entrada de la chica quien gemía ahora más intensamente, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse más rápido sobre el punto G de la joven. Liz se tensó más y arqueo su espalda con más fuerza ante las sensaciones, ya no quería pelear, solo quería dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que este tipo le hacía sentir. Tanta fue su éxtasis que en un momento se terminó recostando en la cama y el pelirrojo aprovecho para llevar sus labios y lengua sobre su parte intima. Abrió sus piernas exponiéndola y su cabeza se situó con fuerza en aquel lugar mojado.

Liz entreabrió sus difusos ojos y saco su lengua jadeando, se pasó la lengua sobre sus labios tratando de mantenerlos frescos dándole una excitante vista al mayor. Le dio una sonrisa mientras que llevaba sus manos para tocar aquellas sudorosas manos que estaban apostadas en sus piernas separándolas de su centro, esto le provoco una excitación mucho mayor, sus gemidos, sus movimientos su esencia, todo lo estaba llenando y no podía contenerse por mucho.

Cuando el cuerpo se convulsiono ante el primer orgasmo de la noche y ella jadeaba buscando aire, sintió como los labios masculinos comenzaron a ascender sobre su vientre y sus pechos, siendo que en estos últimos se concentró mucho más.

-No juegues Klein-le pidió entre gemidos haciendo que el mayor la observara con pasión

-Di mi nombre

-Klein

-No, di mi nombre Rika-ante aquel nombre la castaña abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y sonrió al saber de qué hablaba. No estaban en el mundo virtual por lo que debían de hablarse como eran realmente

-Ryoutarou

-..-el mayor sonrió aún mas ante aquello, Kazuto tenía razón, escuchar de los labios de la mujer que amas tu nombre es la mejor sensación de plenitud que puedas sentir, tenerla entre tus brazos era el más grande regalo y ser su único dueño era un orgullo del que prontamente se le uniría.

Se acomodó completamnte sobre ella, tomo sus manos apretándolas en un fuerte agarre sobre su cabeza, bajo un momento para besarla y comenzó a penetrarla. Liz arqueo la espalda y cerro sus ojos cuando la sensación de opresión en su interior la lleno, comenzó a jadear alejando los besos de su amante, pero este adivinando sus pensamientos la beso profundamente, separo sus manos afianzo el agarre en sus caderas y de una sola embestida rompió la barrera que lo separaba de la gloria. Con esto, la castaña grito de dolor, asustando al samurái. Retrocedió un poco, entonces se congelo cuando observo sangre. Observo a la chica, la cual con sus ojos cerrados y lagrimosos mantenía en su rostro una expresión de dolor.

Estaba por salir cuando sus delgados brazos fueron alrededor mientras le susurraba en una clara amenaza-No se te ocurra salirte estoy bien, continua.

El pelirrojo continuo internándose hasta que estuvo completamente dentro y maldición se sentía demasiado bien, ese calor sofocante que sentía no le importaba porque aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado hasta el momento. Permaneció quieto hasta que el dolor de su pareja desapareciera. Cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba extasiada ante la estrechez y calidez. Gimió cuando sus piernas se apretaron en su cintura, era claramente un momento para evitar que se alejara, ante esto le sonrió besándola y acariciando todo lo que tenía a su alcance, todo lo quería reclamar y a la vez la quería hacer sentir bien, hacerle sentir el placer antes que el dolor.

Después de unos minutos la castaña le susurro en su oído

-Está bien Ryoutarou, puedes moverte ahora.

Lamio sus lágrimas cuando comenzó a moverse, acostumbrarse a sus movimientos antes de estabilizarlos para mantener un ritmo. Podía sentir su esencia bañándolo asi como su pre-semen bañando sus paredes, facilitándole entrar y salir. Amaba cada segundo de eso y cada sonido que emitía Rika en los que iba impreso su nombre.

Ella gemía ante la calidez y placer que le estaba entregando. Con aquella unión ella podían sentir hasta la última fibra de su sentir llenándose de su presencia, fundiéndose en uno solo y aceptando en su corazón a aquel loco samurái que estaba más loco que una cabra. Abrio aún mas sus piernas para acomodarlo, nunca pensó que fuese posible que estuviera sintiéndose de esa forma y mas con aquel hombre, era como si volase hacia un maravilloso lugar que nunca supo que existiese. Nunca creyó que el sexo que su mejor amiga le describía después de sus encuentros apasionados con Kirito, fuera asi se increíble, porque este encuentro, este momento le hacía sentir que Ryoutarou estaba mas cerca de su ser y de su alma.

-Te amo-dijo el mayor mientras las embestidas se aceleraban y con su lengua degustaba sus senos-Rika, te amo

-Ryoutarou

-Te amo demasiado mi hermosa herrera-acto siguiente la beso con pasión mientras que tomaba sus piernas y las colocaba sobre sus hombros y la penetraba con mayor fuerza-se mía siempre, se solo mía. El fuego de la pasión parecía que estaba fluyendo en el cuándo sus pliegues parecieron succionarlo aun mas profundo. La excitación que sentía en ese momento y era diferente a la que sentía cuando luchaba. Era una excitación provocada por el, Rika y el, unidos en uno solo.

Siendo la primera vez de su pequeña el encuentro no duro mucho. Sus labios encontraron los del otro cuando llegaron a un plano diferente, donde el silencio y la blancura era una bendición para ambos, sentir aquel entumecimiento y aquellas mariposas estallar en todos los rincones de sus cuerpos.

En unos segundos, Ryoutarou salio de ella, se recostó a su lado propiciando que su cabeza quedara sobre su sudoroso pecho, el ritmo de sus corazones aun no cesaba de desenfreno y sus respiraciones apenas se controlaban. La abrazo con fuerza y volvió a repetir sus palabras anteriores.

-Te amo Rika, te amo de verdad-beso su coronilla mientras que sus ojos aun no los podía observar estando ocultos en sus parpados-Por favor, se mi novia, se mi pareja, olvida los tormentos del pasado y acepta lo que te ofrezco.

-..-Lentamente después de regular su respiración, pero aun sintiendo los espasmos y la calidez que el dejo en su interior abrió sus ojos. El samurái se quedó sin palabras al observar aquellos puros, felices y plenos ojos rosados que se dirigían a su persona, una de sus manos toco la mejilla izquierda y le dijo-Yo también

-Que?-creyo escuchar mal

-Te amo también maldito sordo-le dijo con una sonrisa de juego que pronto cambio a una melancólica- perdóname por todo lo que tuviste que pasar para hacerme entender todo.

-Si no conociera lo terca y completamente obstinada que eres, no me hubiese empeñado en tratar de conquistarte y tocarte-la beso levemente-jamás tocaría a otra mujer de la forma en la que te he tocado y juro que nunca lo hare.

-No me odias?

-Nunca lo haría

-Eres un masoquista, esperaste por mi hasta que llegue al fondo

-Porque te amo y porque quería que fueras feliz-sonrió abrazándola aún más-Quieres ser mi novia?

-crees que hubiese permitido que me tocaras si no lo fuéramos imbécil?

-Pues mi querida bruja malhumorada, debo de saberlo porque adivino no soy

-Solo eres un Samurai loco por las espadas y las mujeres, un don juan amargado con ínfulas de poeta

-Al menos yo lo reconozco-acaricio y olio con pasividad sus castaños cabellos-Que me respondes?

-No es obvio?

-Para mi no

-Eres un idiota

-Cállate mujer temperamental

-…-La castaña se abrazó al pelirrojo y recostando por completo su desnudo cuerpo sobre el del mayor lo abrazo-Seré tu novia contento?

-Lo estaré si me vuelves a decir que me amas

-Cierra la boca y bésame imbécil

-Como quieras-La abrazo más fuerte y la beso con ganas, de repente se interrumpieron para reírse, la razón?, porque más allá de las paredes se podían escuchar susurros y gemidos que habían tratado de olvidar-Sí que tienen energía

-Entonces demostrémosles que no son los únicos del lugar que pueden hacerlo

-Y los demás?

-No importan-su cuerpo comenzó a restregarse con el contrario, el pelirrojo sonrió con perversidad mientras la besaba con profundidad y acariciaba aquel cuerpo que desde ese día seria suyo y de nadie más. La segunda ronda comenzó en ese momento llenando nuevamente el ambiente de candentes gemidos, palabras y movimientos.

-"Todo mi mundo cambio de color cuando empezaste a estar en él, cuando empezamos a ver el mismo cielo juntos y a las rosas florecer, te pido no te apartes de mí, te pido que seas mía para siempre, yo siendo un Samurai y tu mi hermosa y temperamental herrera"-Pensaba con hambre mientras volvía a introducirse en aquel pasaje caliente al cual ya era adicto.

-"La vida me ha dado una nueva oportunidad de amar, pero esta vez de amar de verdad, de darle a este idiota que me estuvo esperando la felicidad, y que yo también me sienta muy especial a su lado, así que aprovecharé este segundo chace, porque aunque se que el primero solo fue una ilusión, me enseño muchas cosas a las cuales le agradezco"-pensaba la herrera mientras acariciaba la amplia espalda de su pareja, sus piernas estaban atadas a su parte baja y ella ayudaba a los movimientos que ahora eran mas fuertes.

 **¿Parejas disparejas?, eso qué importa, el amor supera cualquier diferencia, el único obstáculo verdaderamente complicado es nuestra mente, nuestras creencias equivocadas, nuestra ignorancia. Más debes saber que el amor no es ciego, ciego es uno, pero no es por culpa del amor, si no que es el resultado de un sentimiento desenfrenado.**

 **FIN**

 **Hola a todos, este reto que pusimos en el fandom fue más bien un descubrimiento y demostración de un amor que quería darles, no se si quedaría muy AU, pero creo que quedo acorde a la personalidad de ambos participantes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos pronto con otra de mi actualizaciones.**


End file.
